Timeline
This is the unofficial timeline of The Hunger Games Trilogy detailing major events as they occur or are described throughout the series. This timeline uses an unofficially recognized, non-canonical calendar system in order to provide a relative reference to events in the trilogy. The origin year will be based on The Dark Days, as they mark the year immediately preceding the establishment of the Hunger Games by the Capitol. The designations used to label years will be B.D.D. (Before Dark Days) and A.D.D. (After Dark Days). As The Hunger Games Trilogy has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, the timeline is still under construction. Many events will have approximate dates or will be listed as unknown. The Era Before (? BDD - ? BDD) ? BDD *A global disaster of unknown magnitude happens, including "the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, and the brutal war for what little sustenance remained". Modern civilization allegedly collapses entirely, though enough lifeforms survive to Continue the existence of several species, including humans. The Panem Era (200-25? BDD - 0 ADD) 200-25? BDD *The Nation o of Panem is founded and segmented into fourteen nation-states: the Capitol and thirteen Districts over what was formerly the continent of North America. 5 BDD *Mags is born. 1 BDD *President Coriolanus Snow is born. ADD: The Dark Days *The thirteen Districts rebel against the Capitol. The rebellion is crushed, District 13 is obliterated, and the remaining districts are subjugated once again to the Capitol's rule. *District 13, which is thought to have been destroyed, strikes a deal with the Capitol that allows them to, in a sense, secede from the rest of Panem and live in solitude, underneath the remains of their war-torn district. The Games Begin (1 ADD - 73 ADD) 1 ADD *The Hunger Games are established by the Capitol in order to solidify their rule over the districts. During the same year, the 1st Annual Hunger Games take place. 7-13 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Mags from District 4 becomes a Hunger Games victor. 12-18 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Woof from District 8 becomes a Hunger Games victor. 22-28 ADD *Sometime during this period, the two Morphlings from District 6 emerged as victors. 25 ADD *The 25th Hunger Games take place, operating under the unique rules of the first Quarter Quell: during the Reaping, instead of being selected by Lottery, the tributes are voted for voluntarily by their respective districts. 27-33 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Seeder from District 11 became a Hunger Games victor. 32-38 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Beetee from District 3 became a Hunger Games victor. 34 ADD *Haymitch Abernathy is born. 39-44 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Brutus from District 2 wins his Hunger Games. 45 ADD *The 45th Hunger Games take place. Chaff from District 11 is victorious. He loses his hand during the event. *Enobaria is born. 50 ADD *The 50th Hunger Games take place, operating under the unique rules of the second Quarter Quell: twice the regular number of Tributes are selected during the Reaping, resulting in a total of 48 tributes. Sixteen-year-old Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 is victorious. Maysilee Donner of District 12 is slain during the event. *Sara Gray is Born. 51 ADD *Finnick Odair is born.. 53-63 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Wiress from District 3 becomes a Hunger Games victor. 56 ADD *Gale Hawthrone is born. *Thresh is Born. *Cato is Born. 57-64 ADD *Sometime during this time period, Cecelia from District 8 becomes a Hunger Games victor. 57 ADD *Kyle is Born. *Jason is Born. *Glimmer is Born. *Marvel is Born. 58 ADD *On May 8th, Katniss Everdeen is born. *Peeta Mellark is born. *Alex Primeval is born. *Ranie is Born. *Helena is Born. 59-69 ADD *During this time period, Gloss and Cashmere from District 1 become back-to-back Hunger Games Victors. 59 ADD *Foxface is Born. *Clove is Born. 60 ADD *Demetria is Born 61 ADD *Amber is Born. 62 ADD *Primrose Everdeen and Rue are born, Prim in late May. *On June 30th Alessa is born. *The 62nd Hunger Games take place. Enobaria from District 2 emerges victorious. All that is known is that she actually killed the male tribute from District 8 by using her teeth to rip open his throat. 65 ADD *The 65th Hunger Games take place. Mags mentors fourteen-year-old Finnick Odair from District 4, who emerges victorious. 68 ADD *The 68th Hunger Games take place Eighteen Year Old Sara Gray from District 12 emerges Victorious. 69 ADD *A mining explosion in District 12 during the month of January kills the fathers of Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthrone. *Three months later in April, Peeta Mellark secretly gives a starving Katniss two loaves of bread. 70 ADD *The 70th Hunger Games take place. Annie Cresta from District 4 is victorious, though witnessing the decapitation of the male tribute from District 4 renders her mentally unstable. 71-72 ADD *The 71st and 72nd Hunger Games take place. Johanna Mason from District 7 emerges victorious. 74 ADD :The events of The Hunger Games occur. :*The 74th Hunger Games take place. During the Reaping, 12-year-old Primrose Everdeen is chosen to be one of the female tributes from District, though her older sister, 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen, volunteers in her place, 12-Year-Old Alessa Gray is reaped as District 12's Other female Tribute.. 16-year-old Peeta Mellark is chosen to be one of the male tributes, 16-Year-Old Alex Primeval is chosen as District 12's Other Male Tribute. :*Many Tributes are slain during the games. :*Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Amber, Foxface, Jason, Helena, Kyle, Demetria, Thresh, Rue, Katniss, Peeta and Alessa form an alliance to break out of the arena, Glimmer forces Clove to stab her so they can win. :*They are emerged Victorious as Mutliple Victors in the first ever 74 History of the Hunger Games but they have caused the second rebellion. :*Sometime Later Alessa Gray and Kyle get married. :*Jace Gray is Born. :*Melanie Gray is Born. 75 ADD :*Kimi Gray is Born. ::The events of ''Catching Fire ''occur. :: :*Alessa Gray,Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark,Haymitch Abernathy and Other Victors of the 74th Hunger Games embark on the 74th Victory Tour. :*An uprising occurs in District 8 as citizens revolt against the Peacekeepers on the night of Peeta and Katniss' interview. The Capitol eventually subdues the rebellion through the use of bombs and secures the district. :*The 75th Hunger Games take place, conducted by HeadGameMaker Plutarch HeavensBee and affected by special rules in honor of the third Quarter Quell: the 24 Tributes selected will be chosen from the current pool of Hunger Games victors. Katniss and Haymitch are chosen for District 12, though Peeta volunteers in Haymitch's place. :*The 75th Hunger Games are abruptly ended when Katniss breaks the outer force field surrounding the arena. Six competitors remain by this time; three of them (Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria ) are captured by the Capitol, while the other three (Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, and Beetee) are rescued by Plutarch Heavensbee to be transported to the remains of District 13, the headquarters of the Second Rebellion. :*The districts all begin to rebel. At some point communications go out in districts 7,10, and 12. District 11 gains control of transportation bringing hope of food to the other rebelling districts. :*Within fifteen minutes of the ending of the 75th Hunger Games, District 12 is destroyed with fire bombs by the Capitol. Gale Hawthorne helps survivors, including Primrose Everdeen, Ms. Everdeen, and his family to safety. The events of Mockingjay occur. *It is revealed that District 13 was not obliterated at the end of the Dark Days. District 13, instead, secured its existence with the Capitol in exchange for not causing a nuclear war. It becomes the center of the Rebellion *Katniss Everdeen agrees to become the Mockingjay, the symbol of the Rebellion. *The Rebellion begins to secure some of the districts from the Capitol, including District 8. *The Capitol begins to bomb District 13 in the hope to destroy it and resolve the war but are unsuccessful due to a warning from Peeta Mellark. Prim and Gale were almost killed while trying to save Buttercup but made it to the deep underground bunkers on time. *District 13 attempts a rescue mission to the Capitol to secure the six remaining Victors (Alessa Gray ,Peeta Mellark ,Johanna Mason , Annie Cresta, Clove , and Enobaria). The mission is a success, but Peeta is found to have undergone psychological torture and is extremely hostile towards Katniss. *The rebels begin a campaign to take the last remaining district, District 2, in which Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthrone are a part of. District 2 is successfully secured. *Peeta begins to show signs of recovery. *Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair are married, and their ceremony is aired as a Propo. *Katniss trains to take part in the assault of the Capitol with her fellow victor, Johanna Mason. Both make it to the soldier qualifying exam, however Johanna has a nervous breakdown in hers. *Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Boggs, Finnick Odair, and others are chosen to be part of Squad 451, otherwise known as the Star Squad. They are chosen to be filmed and televised while they help in the effort to take the Capitol. *Leeg 2 falls in combat and Peeta Mellark is handpicked as her replacement. He still has not shown full recovery. *Boggs is mortally wounded by a landmine and Katniss Everdeen is deemed leader of the Star Squad. Katniss leads the Squad in a mission to assassinate President Snow. *The Star Squad makes into the inner city of the Captiol, while losing many members, including Finnick Odair. *Katniss and the remaining members of the Star Squad attempt to reach the President's mansion. The City Circle is revealed to be full of Capitol children, and shortly after a hovercraft bearing the Capitol seal drops explosive packages onto the children. Primrose Everdeen, one of the rebel medics sent in to help the children after the first wave of explosions, is killed in the subsequent explosion. The bomb that killed Primrose Everdeen, was supposedly made by Gale. Katniss also suffers sever burn wounds from the bombing. *The rebels take control of the Capitol, thus ending the War. *Once physically recovered, Katniss is chosen to carry out President Snow's public execution. However, a previous conversation with Snow reveals that it was Alma Coin, leader of District 13, who ordered the bombing of the children that caused Prim's death. Katniss proceeds to assassinate President Coin instead of Snow. However, Snow dies in the moments after. His cause of death is never affirmed. *In an emergency election, rebel Commander Paylor is voted in as president. *Katniss is deemed mentally unstable, and is sent to live her remaining days in District 12. However, Haymitch Abernathy is sent to live there as well, as is Peeta. Katniss makes a slow recovery from her emotional trauma, and ends up marrying Peeta Mellark. Katniss does not marry Gale because he may be the reason little Prim died at such a young age. *Katarina Gray is Born. Epilogue (>96 ADD) *President Paylor abolishes the Hunger Games and their arenas, builds memorials to all the fallen tributes, and presumably establishes a republic. *District 12 begins to rebuild. Coal is no longer mined, but they begin to grow food, and The Capitol starts construction of a factory for medicines. *Haymitch Abernathy begins to raise geese. *It is revealed that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are married and have two children. The Hunger Games have been abolished and it is assumed that Panem exists in a relative state of peace. It is also revealed that Annie Cresta gave birth to her and Finnick's son. *Alessa and Kyle have four children which they have raised really well, little Katarina, the pair's youngest daughter learns how to speech at the age of 5, having the same development as her mother.